Deck the Halls of the Castle
by contrite shadow
Summary: Belated Christmas special.   Original Characters: too numerous to mention. See note at start of story.


Author's note: An attempt at a Castle Christmas story sans clichés…other than the fact that being a Castle Christmas story makes it a cliché.

If you want to get in the mood, any or all of these songs will do. In accordance with a desire to avoid clichés (and because I like them) Castle's playlist contains alternative Christmas songs:

Snow-Kate Walsh

Christmas in Prison-John Prine

Fairytale of New York-Kristy MacColl and The Pogues

Christmas Wrapping-The Waitresses

Bizarre Christmas Incident-Ben Folds' Five

Dance 'Till We're High-The Fireman

Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)-Death Cab for Cutie

Get Behind Me Santa-Sufjan Stevens

White Wine in the Sun-Tim Minchin

I Hope That I Don't Fall In Love With You-Tom Waits [Not a Christmas song. But I'm a fan of Tom Waits and this suits the mood better than A Christmas Card from a Hooker in Minneapolis.]

* * *

><p><span>Original Character<span>:

Sasha; prison inmate, Castle's friend. First appears in "In Defense of the Castle"

Abril; Castle's casual girlfriend. First appears in "In Defense of the Castle"

Clair: Castle's ex. First appears in "Castles in the Air"

Luther; Clair's dog. First appears in "The Haunted Castle"

Cookie; homeless man, Castle's friend. First appears in "Castling into it"

Mark; Alexis' chauffer and sometimes bodyguard. First appears in "Medieval Castle"

Tom; homicide detective, had one date with Castle. First appears in "ha'armon"

* * *

><p><span>Deck the Halls of the Castle<span>

When Castle turns up at the precinct on Monday morning minus the sling on his right arm, Beckett says, "Better already?"

Showing that he can't lift the arm above shoulder height, he says, "Not even nearly. The doc says it'll take anywhere from a couple of weeks to a couple of months."

"Then don't you think that you're better off at home?"

Castle shakes his head and says, "Unfortunately even typing is painful after a while. So it's a choice between being bored at home by myself, or being bored here with you and the guys." He smiles and says, "Pretty easy choice. I'm supposed to use the arm, just avoid anything that hurts. Should be easy to remember, even for me."

Beckett smiles for a second and then says, "Did you have your usual chess game with Sasha last night?"

"Yeah, she wasn't happy that I was injured again. For some reason I thought that she wouldn't notice, if I removed the sling before I went to the prison."

Beckett smiles again and says, "She's smarter than that, Castle."

"So it would seem. She sulked the whole time when I wouldn't give her any details, though she'll probably find out what happened anyway. And I got in trouble with Abril too."

Surprised, Beckett says, "I didn't know you were still seeing her."

"I'm not really…I think that I'm her Plan B when she doesn't have a date on a Saturday night. So I didn't even think to call her and she kind of panicked when she saw the news report." Shaking his head, he says, "She's not shown any interest in me, other than for sex, and _still_ I get in trouble. I'm beginning to think that I'll never understand women."

Beckett smiles and say, "It's really very simple, Castle; most of the time we have no idea what we want, and the rest of the time we're terrified of getting it."

Castle frowns in confusion and says, "That makes no sense whatsoever."

She shrugs and says, "And yet."

Still confused, Castle says, "So there's no point asking her if she wants something more serious?"

"Probably not. But I really don't want to become your go-to gal for dating advice, Castle."

He smiles and says, "Yeah, that's fair enough. So what's happening today?"

"Nothing much; just finalizing evidence and catching up on paperwork. We should even have an easy week. I don't know if it's a good thing or not, but Christmas is more a time for suicides than homicides, so there's not much for you to do."

"How about a coffee, then? I'm reasonably confident I can carry one cup from the break room without spilling it."

Beckett hands him her empty cup and says, "Thanks, Castle. Coffee would be good."

Castle stands to carry out his mission and then says, "Oh, and…look, most of Friday is a bit of a blur. I've drunk that much scotch before, but never that quickly. Did I…sit in your lap?" At the sudden fear in her eyes, he says, "Oh God, I didn't?"

"Not exactly, Castle. You kind of fell on me when I was trying to help you walk."

Grimacing, he says, "Please tell me I didn't try anything?"

Beckett toys with the idea of torturing him, but he's clearly suffered enough. So she decides on a version of the truth and says, "No, Castle, other than insisting I call you Rick, you behaved yourself."

His expression moves from guilt through surprise to relief and he says, "Oh, ok. Well, that's not too bad. And I'm sorry about that."

"You've nothing to be sorry for, Castle. Apparently not even a bottle of whiskey can make you cross that line."

Conscience appeased, he smiles and says, "If I'd had more than that I wouldn't be capable of crossing _any_ line. Thanks, Beckett. I'll get your coffee."

Despite being essentially superfluous at the precinct, Castle has more fun hanging with the detectives than he would have if he'd stayed at home. The hours fly by and he leaves early enough to meet Alexis when she gets home from school. Even though he's replaced the lock on his door and beefed up security with a subtle biometric scanner, Castle still feels uneasy in his own apartment. He knows it will pass. But, until then, he's grateful that his lifestyle ensures he can be home for Alexis.

It's obvious that Alexis is also feeling insecure after the recent home invasion, when she greets him more exuberantly than usual. She only backs off when he can't help a grunt of pain at the pressure on his shoulder and she says, "God, I'm sorry, Dad. I forgot."

"It's ok, sweetie. I'm fine. But I may have missed my window to compete in the next Olympics."

Alexis smiles and says, "And what sport would you be competing in; speed reading? No, wait; synchronized sarcasm."

Castle grins and says, "Well, personally, I've always been fond of wrestling."

When she realizes what he means, she says, "Eww, gross. If they add inappropriateness as an event you'll clean up." And then says, "Well, I have a ton of homework. Don't start on dinner without me, ok? You're supposed to take it easy."

Castle salutes with his left hand and says, "Yes, sir." She's almost to the stairs when he says, "Oh, did you want to see Ashley on Saturday?"

He sees her joy at the idea, but she says, "No, that's ok, Dad. I can see him next week."

Smiling at her selfless concern for him, he says, "The reason I ask is that Sasha wants me to visit on Christmas Day. I finally got permission. If you're ok with it, I'll visit her around 9am Saturday? And I thought you might like to spend some time with…" When Alexis rushes to him for another embrace, he smiles and says, "Whoa, easy."

She pulls up at the last minute, hugs him without hurting him and says, "Thanks, Dad." And says "I have to call him.", before running up the stairs. Castle watches her go with a smile on his face and then starts on a list of things he'll need when he visits the prison.

* * *

><p>The next two days pass by in pretty much the same fashion. With Christmas fast approaching and residents of Manhattan managing to keep from killing each other, Castle puts in only a token appearance at the precinct each day.<p>

Thursday is the 23rd and Alexis will finish early for Christmas break, so he takes his colleagues' gifts with him when he leaves the apartment. After a quick stop at the morgue, he heads to Homicide while wiping Lanie's lipstick off his cheek. The entire building is abuzz with the news that "Santa" delivered a gift for everyone; top-of-the-line bulletproof vests, much better than department issue. Despite Castle's efforts to keep it a secret, everyone seems to know where they came from and he's forced to run the gauntlet of grateful police officers from the moment he walks in the front door, until he finally makes it to the detectives.

Beckett and the guys are modeling their new vests and beaming at his obvious discomfort. Still embarrassed, he says, "It's not funny. They were supposed to arrive tomorrow, when I wouldn't be here."

Beckett grins and says, "Yeah, we know. But the building is full of people who solve crimes for a living. You didn't honestly think you'd get away with it, did you?"

He shrugs and says, "I was hoping."

Ryan says, "Thanks anyway, Castle. These must have cost you a fortune."

In earnest, Castle says, "Well, hopefully, I'll never have to replace any of them. So it's a one-off expense."

Esposito nods and says, "Amen, brother." And then he notices the bag Castle is carrying and says, "That for us, Santa?"

Castle hands over the bag, saying, "But you can't open them until Saturday."

Esposito just laughs and hands Beckett and Ryan their gift before opening the one with his name on it.

Ryan and Esposito see that they each have a bottle of Antarctic whiskey. Shocked at the extravagance, Ryan says, "I can't accept this Castle. It's enough to push me into a higher tax bracket."

Castle smiles and says, "Then drink it before you do your taxes." And then he explains, "I really can't keep them. Just the thought of it…" He doesn't need to finish. The look of nausea on his face says it all.

Esposito lifts the bottle in gratitude and says, "I can accept it, bro, thanks."

The three men look to Beckett. She hasn't yet opened her gift, so they stare at her until she relents. It's a large, flat box. When she lifts the lid, the guys can't see what changes her expression from mild curiosity to surprised joy. Face shining with gratitude, she looks at Castle and he says, "It's your size, just in case you don't want to keep it behind glass." The guys stand up and take a peek; it's a number 6 baseball jersey signed by none other than Joe Torre. Castle says, "There's a card too."

She finds the card and smiles before reading out loud, "For Beckett…Kate…Detective, Joe Torre."

Castle smiles and says, "He remembers your eloquence from when you met."

Genuinely moved that Castle would bother to get her a unique gift from one of her baseball heroes, Beckett says, "Thanks, Castle. That's really sweet."

"You're welcome." They're all quiet for a while and then Castle says, "Well?"

Straight-faced, Beckett says, "What?"

Castle can see that the guys are trying not to smile, so he says, "Come on. Do we have to go through this every year? You know what; where's mine?"

Beckett is unable to contain her smile any longer and says, "Oh, yeah. I think the captain has something for you."

Castle leaps to his feet and heads to the captain's office, with the detectives in tow. Montgomery is working at his desk. The door is open, so Castle doesn't knock but says, "O Captain, my Captain! Beckett says you have something for me?"

Montgomery doesn't look up from his work to say, "Well that depends, Castle." Finally looking up, he says, "Do you have something for me?"

Castle smiles and pulls an envelope from his pocket, saying, "You didn't think I'd forget the top dog, did you?" Montgomery opens the envelope to see that it's a reservation for two people to enjoy the Champagne Dreams package at the Plaza Hotel. Pleased with the delight on Montgomery's face, Castle explains, "There's no date on it yet, just call the Plaza when you're ready." And then he grins and says, "Oh, if you can't get a sitter, tell Evelyn I'd be happy to stand in for you."

Montgomery laughs and says, "I don't think so, Castle. I'd be worried she might say yes." And then he removes a small, elegantly wrapped gift from a drawer and, eyes sparkling, says, "This is from everyone; just a token of our appreciation for all your hard work."

Castle opens the box to see that it's a custom-built police badge and wallet, almost identical to the detectives' own badges, except that the word "Honorary" has been built in and the numbers are 2009, for the year he started at the precinct. Castle traces the shiny outline of the badge with his fingers and then says, "Roy, that's…"

When he doesn't continue, Beckett grins and says, "Richard Castle; speechless. It's a Christmas miracle."

Castle recovers enough to look at his friends and say, "Thanks, guys. This is amazing. I mean it."

Esposito says, "Of course, if you actually use it to impersonate a police officer we'll have to arrest you."

Unable to stop smiling, Castle says, "Fair enough. But I will have it with me at all times from now on." He practices flipping the wallet, like he's seen it done on TV and says, "So, what are you all doing on Saturday?"

Montgomery says, "Lunch for twelve guests at my place. I'm on cleanup."

Ryan says, "I'll see your twelve and raise you twenty five. The Ryan clan doesn't do small family gatherings."

Esposito says, "Holy hell, bro; thirty six people related to you? That's just about the scariest thing I've ever heard. Even my family can't manage that many…though we'll probably serve more food just the same."

Beckett hasn't said anything, so Castle prompts her with, "And the Beckett clan?"

With a quiet smile, Beckett says, "Will be me and my Dad having lunch together. What about you?"

"Usually Mother, Alexis and I spend the morning cooking and the rest of the day eating." He flexes his injured arm a little and says, "But I'm banned from lifting even a small turkey this year, so we're ordering in. And I've got a date with Sasha in the morning. So I'm flying blind this year. I've no idea what's going to happen."

Ryan says, "You don't seem upset."

Castle smiles and says, "No. I like surprises. Well, not psycho women showing up in my apartment, but generally speaking I like not knowing what's going to happen next."

Ryan says, "Is that why you write mysteries?"

Castle thinks about it and says, "Perhaps. That's part of it anyway." And then he looks at his watch and says, "Well, Alexis is finishing early today, so this honorary detective will see you at the next crime scene."

* * *

><p>After warm goodbyes, Castle has to run the gratitude gauntlet again on the way out, but still makes it home before Alexis. Being who she is, Alexis has to finish her homework before she can relax. In the meantime Castle has chosen some classic Christmas movies for the two of them; Die Hard for him, Love Actually for her and The Nightmare Before Christmas for both of them. It's their Christmas Eve Eve ritual and only the movies vary each year. With festive snacks spread out on the coffee table, they snuggle up together on the sofa and waste an evening watching the same movies they've seen many times before.<p>

Alexis is already asleep and leaning on Castle's (thankfully, uninjured) shoulder when Jack and Sally's song plays. As the haunting refrain drifts over him, Castle can feel that he's losing the battle with his eyelids and falls asleep to the words, "_My dearest friend, if you don't mind, I'd like to join you by your side, where we can gaze into the stars and sit together, now and forever. For it is plain as anyone can see, we're simply meant to be._"

Castle is woken by Alexis gently shaking him and she says, "It's over, Dad. Time for bed."

Completely disoriented, having been wrenched from a dream, Castle says, "What's over?"

Alexis smiles and says, "The movie, Dad. I think you lasted longer than I did this time." She kisses his cheek and says, "That was fun, thanks. Night."

She takes a few things to the kitchen and leaves the rest for him, heading up to her room. Castle does his share of the clearing, all the while trying to recapture the details of his dream. But all that lingers is the feeling of peace he felt as he surfaced towards consciousness. It's only when he's finally in bed and once again drifting into the arms of Morpheus that he recalls an image of Beckett as a rag doll woman, and falls asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>In recent years, Castle and Alexis have spent Christmas Eve preparing food and then gone ice-skating at Central Park, watched the Holiday Train Show at the Botanical Garden or relived their childhood at FAO Shwarz. Of course, there's no food to prepare this year. Sadly, Alexis won't let him go ice-skating when he's injured and she's too old for the others, even though Castle is not. Instead, she spends the day with friends and Castle is left to his own devices.<p>

Martha joins them in the evening and all three of them head to the Lincoln Center for a magical performance of the Nutcracker by the NYC Ballet, complete with paper snowstorm. After a late dinner at the Lincoln Restaurant, they head home. The girls say goodnight and head upstairs. By the time Castle is ready for bed it's after midnight. He gets under the covers and, figuring that she'll find it first thing in the morning, texts Clair, "Merry Christmas."

He's barely had time to put his phone on the nightstand when she calls back and says, "And to you."

Castle says, "Sorry, I thought your phone would be switched off."

"It's ok. I was awake. How are you?" He hesitates just a little too long over how much to tell her and she says, "More bruises?"

"No; torn shoulder. Should be all right in a couple of weeks, if I'm sensible."

Clair laughs and says, "So it's going to take longer than a couple of weeks."

He smiles and says, "Probably." And then says, "God, I miss your laugh." She's quiet for so long that he says, "Sorry."

He can hear her sigh before she says, "It's ok, Rick. I miss you making me laugh." And then her tone brightens and she says, "Oh, I have a job."

"Not on a motorbike, I hope?"

"No. I won't get another bike until after the baby is born. The nearest violin teacher is in Seattle. So I've opened shop."

Surprised, he says, "You play violin?"

"Not for many years. I'm a little rusty, but I remember enough to teach children."

"We were together for months. How could I not know this?" She's quiet for a while and he says, "Something to do with your ex?"

"Yes. He made me give up my studies. It's hard to believe that I was ever that much of a pushover."

Castle laughs and says, "It really is." They're quiet for a while, just comfortable being on the phone and then Castle says, "Is that Luther snoring?"

"Yes, he's weaseled his way onto the bed. I guess that I'm still a pushover about some things." When Castle doesn't reply, she says, "You ok?"

"I think so. I've just never been jealous of dog before."

Clair laughs again and says, "I wouldn't be too jealous. He lives on kibble and has to wear a muzzle when we're out."

"Still, I'd probably put up with that to sleep beside you again."

She's quiet for so long that he wonders if he owes her another apology, but she says, "So no one has fallen into your arms yet?"

Relieved that she's not upset, he says, "I did catch a princess, but she had to go back to Europe."

"Princess? Is this your latest book, Rick?"

"No, an actual princess…although, technically, she's queen now. Her Dad died, so we had to wrap up the date early."

"I'm not going to believe this when I wake up, am I?"

Castle laughs and says, "Probably not. The whole thing _was_ a lot like a dream." And then he sighs and says, "Speaking of which, I'd better get some sleep. I'm seeing Sasha in the morning."

"Ok, Rick. Thanks for calling."

He smiles and says, "I didn't."

"Oh, right. Then thanks for picking up."

"Any time. Goodnight, Clair."

"Night, Rick."

And, once again, he falls asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Having already agreed to leave gift opening until after lunch, because there's no way his mother will be up early, Alexis and Castle cab-pool to Ashley's parents' place. Castle lingers in the cab long enough to see the door open and Alexis wave to him before he heads to Bayview. With only a skeleton staff on duty, security is a breeze, even with the extra stuff he's carrying. Castle gets to their room first, giving him time to put up a few decorations before starting the playlist.<p>

For some reason he's actually nervous and wonders if the repeated warnings about Sasha's violent nature are finally getting to him. But, when Sasha enters and appears immediately moved by his efforts, he realizes that he was just worried that she'd be disappointed. When the door has clicked shut behind her, he kisses her cheek and says, "Merry Christmas, Sasha."

Also looking nervous, Sasha echoes, "Merry Christmas."

Castle gestures that she should sit down and then he puts the hamper before her, saying, "I got all you asked for and a few seasonal extras." Holding up a bottle, he says, "Like non-alcoholic bubbly. Want some?" When Sasha only nods, he says, "Everything ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine…I…I didn't think you'd really do this."

Castle smiles at her lack of faith and says, "I told you I would. Though it did take some doing. You know you're the only inmate permitted a visitor today?"

Sasha finally smiles and says, "Yes, though I didn't know that when I asked you." And then she shakes her head and says, "You always surprise me. I think you're the only person in my entire life to do that."

Castle fills a plastic cup for each of them and says, "Considering what you've been through, that seems unlikely."

She smiles again and says, "You're confusing surprising with shocking. People shock me all the time. But you're the only one who consistently surprises me…from the day we met I never know what you're going to do next. How could I have possibly known that you'd visit me in prison…let alone insist on being a friend?"

Recognizing an opportunity, he says, "Sasha, if we're friends, would you please reconsider your plea?"

Thankfully, she appears sad, not angry and says, "Not today, Rick, please."

With a sigh, Castle says, "All right, Sasha." He hands her the cup and says, "Nostrovia."

Sasha lifts her cup, smiles and says, without an American accent, "Nostrovia."

At Castle's urging, Sasha looks through the rest of the hamper. She can't resist trying the Russian tea cakes and obviously enjoys them. Also eating one, Castle says, "How do they compare with what you remember?"

Still nibbling at the treat, she says, "I've never had them before, but they're delicious."

Confused, Castle says, "Aren't they pretty much a staple for a Russian Christmas dinner?"

There's that familiar guarded look on her face when she says, "It wasn't permitted."

"Sweets weren't permitted?"

Sasha hesitates a second and then says, "Christmas wasn't permitted. My father thought it a waste of time and money."

Shocked, Castle says, "You've never celebrated Christmas?"

Sasha says, "Of course I have, but only after I left home."

Remembering that she ran away from her abusive father at the age of sixteen, Castle's eyes are already stinging with the threat of tears when he realizes, "You never celebrated Christmas as a child." And then he asks, "Birthdays?" From the look on her face, it's obvious that birthdays were also considered a waste of time and money and Castle's voice catches as he says, "Sasha."

Unable to bare the pitying look, Sasha looks away and says, "Rick, please. There's nothing you can do about it."

Regaining his composure, for her sake, Castle removes the tiny gift box from his pocket and puts it in front of her, saying, "For you."

Excited, she opens it and is confused to see a small, folded slip of paper. Curious, she opens it to see several numbers and says, "A cellphone number?"

Castle smiles and says, "_My_ cellphone number."

Sasha eyes widen in delight at this sign of trust, but she says, "You must have been cautioned against this?"

He smiles again and says, "By several people. But I realized this week that it doesn't matter, because I trust you. Oh, but don't get another cellphone, ok? Stand in line with the rest of the women."

Sasha laughs and says, "You don't really think that I'm the only woman in here to get my hands on a phone, do you?"

Castle smiles and says, "I suppose not. So, you like it?"

"I do, thankyou. You've done it again." When he frowns in confusion she smiles and says, "How could I predict that you'd do something like this?"

Sasha stares at the paper for a few seconds and then hands it to him. Confused, Castle says, "You don't want it?"

Sasha taps her temple, to show that she's memorized the number and says, "Don't need it." And then says, "When is it ok to call you?"

"That'll be the tricky bit. I'm afraid my hours are pretty much all over the place. But try any time that's convenient for you and don't be offended when I can't chat, ok?"

Sasha smiles and says, "Ok." And then she says, "Do you have time for a game?"

Fetching the travel chess set from his coat, Castle says, "I do. But only if you win quickly."

Given that she almost always does exactly that, Sasha can't help smiling as they set up the chess pieces.

* * *

><p>After losing yet again to Sasha, Castle hands out gifts for the prison staff before leaving. On the way to pick up Alexis, he hears something on the radio and says to the cabbie, "Did that just say <em>blizzard<em>?"

"Yeah, apparently it's going to get nasty the next couple of days."

Castle searches for details on his phone and then calls Whole Foods and adds some groceries to his Christmas meal order, just in case the forecast is correct this time. He picks up Alexis and they get home just before the food arrives. As the dining table fills with a complete cooked Christmas dinner and the kitchen counter fills with bags of groceries, Martha says, "I thought you said it was just the three of us?"

Castle says, "It is. But there's a blizzard warning for tomorrow, so I'm just being careful."

Martha waves an arm in dismissal of the idea and says, "Oh, they said it would snow last week and it didn't."

Looking at the food, Alexis says, "Either way, we won't have to eat out for a week."

Castle claps his hands together and says, "Speaking of eating; I'm starving."

They somehow find room in the kitchen for all the groceries. At Alexis' insistence, because of Castle's injured shoulder, she takes over carving duties and they eat until they're groaning with the effort of digesting it all. After Castle's most recent brush with death, he has a dry Christmas, but Martha makes up for that and then flops down on the sofa to await her gifts.

If anyone is disappointed with their gifts, they hide it well. Martha is dozing before the last piece of wrapping paper hits the floor, so Alexis and Castle tidy up without her. When Alexis suddenly wraps her arms around him, Castle returns the embrace and says, "What's that for?"

"For always making it special. This year I was just happy that you're ok. But you still bothered to make sure everything is perfect."

Castle smiles and says, "It wasn't just for you. I had a good time too." And then he nods towards Martha and says, "You know that when Gram wakes up she'll be belting out carols and looking for an accompanist. So you have a short grace period when you can enjoy your new acquisitions in peace and quiet."

Alexis smiles and says, "Good point." And then she gathers up all her gifts and disappears upstairs. Suddenly effectively alone, Castle takes one, deep breath. Everyone he cares about is safe and well; all's right with the world.

* * *

><p>Martha stays another night and leaves for parts unknown before lunch on Boxing Day. That afternoon the snow starts to fall, as a hostile nor'easter delivers on all the severe weather warnings. Castle has already warned Cookie about the impending storm, but he calls him again to make sure that no one is on the streets for the night. Later that night the blizzard is bad enough to make travel dangerous. By the 27th it's almost impossible, as people start abandoning their cars in the streets, hampering efforts to clear the snow.<p>

That afternoon, Castle persuades Alexis to don her ski gear. Once outside they see that they're not the only people to resort to cross-country skis as a mode of transport and they make their way through the drift to Washington Square Park for some fun in the snow. Alexis has been vigilant and calls a halt to the day at the first sign of pain on her father's face. He gives in graciously and they watch the remainder of the unfolding drama from the comfort of their apartment.

* * *

><p>The next morning Castle is having a late breakfast when Beckett calls and he answers, "Missing me already?"<p>

He can imagine her rolling her eyes when she says, "Yes, Castle. I murdered someone and dumped their body in the snow just so I could see you."

He smiles and says, "Perfectly understandable behavior." And then says, "How are we supposed to get there? Last I heard; it takes up to four hours just to get across town."

"It's on the corner of 2nd Avenue and East 4th Street. The guys and I will follow a snowplow from the precinct. You're on your own."

"Even though I'm an honorary detective?"

"Even so. I'll see you there, if you make it in time."

Castle grins and says, "Care to make a little wager on who gets there first?"

Beckett is quiet for a few seconds and then says, "What terms?"

"Loser has to shovel the walk outside the winner's apartment."

"Done."

After she's hung up, Castle bellows for Alexis. She soon appears at the top of the stairs and says, "What's wrong?"

"Body. Gotta go. Stay inside, ok?"

Smiling at how excited he seems, she says, "Ok, Dad."

When she's gone back to her room, he puts on his ski boots and coat before grabbing the rest of his gear and heading outside, where he steps into the skis and heads out.

Only the major arterials have been cleared of snow and there are still abandoned vehicles blocking traffic on most streets, so Castle knows that he has a chance of winning. Despite the fact that his shoulder is burning with pain, he makes good time and Beckett is nowhere in sight when he arrives at the scene. It looks like the body was covered by snow and was discovered as the plow cleared 2nd Avenue. Lanie is already at the body. She nods to his skis and says, "Clever."

Completely out of breath, and massaging his shoulder against the fresh pain, Castle gasps, "Racing Beckett…she here yet?"

Lanie smiles and says, "No. You won. What's the penalty?"

"She has to shovel my walk…is it just me, or does that sound…"

Lanie interrupts with, "Just you, Castle."

He removes his skis and hides them and the poles nearby, holding a finger to his lips to ensure Lanie's cooperation. Smiling, she nods her compliance. Satisfied, he says, "So, who's dead?"

"How would I know? I just do bodies." As he opens his mouth, she warns, "Castle."

He grins and says, "Ok. So how did they die?"

"At this stage, it looks like he was beaten to death, but I was wrong last time I said that. Time of death is going to be tricky. Actually, you can help me with that." She hands him a measuring tape and points to the cavity created when the plow dragged the body from its hiding place in the snow and says, "Would you measure the depth of the snow around where the body rested? That's probably our best bet of finding out when he was killed."

Castle does as she says, recording the details in his notebook. When there's still no sign of the detectives, Castle conducts his own interviews of first responders and the snowplow driver. By the time the detectives finally arrive, Castle has bought a coffee for him and a hot cocoa for Lanie from the nearby Atlas Café. Pouting a little about losing the bet, Beckett trudges through the snow from her car and asks, "How?"

Incredibly pleased with himself, Castle says only, "Magic."

Realizing that he's not going to tell her without making a game of it, Beckett ignores him and says to Lanie, "What have you got?"

Lanie gestures to Castle, who takes out his notebook and says, "Vic is Rutger Jensen, single, 28 years old, probably beaten to death. He's a Property Acquisitions Associate, whatever that is, for the Bank of America just across the street." Pointing to a building on the opposite corner of the intersection, Castle says, "He lives alone at apartment 202, 86 East 4th Street. Monday night he had dinner with colleagues at the Stillwater Bar and Grill around the corner. I guess his friends had further to go, because they decided to wait and hope the storm improved. Being only a minute from his building, Jensen ventured out alone at 1:23am. Obviously, he didn't make it home. There's a camera outside the bar, and two more aimed at the entrance of number 89 across from there. I'd think at least one of them must have something useful."

All three detectives are stunned into silence. As usual, Esposito is the first to recover and says, with a grin, "That's it?"

Ignoring the sarcastic tone, Castle refers to his notes and says, "He had two All Access Party Passes to the Meatpacking District's New Year's Eve bash and was looking for someone to go with him…someone _hot and interesting;_ his words, not mine."

Mouth agape, Beckett shakes her head and then says, "How could you possibly know all that?"

Castle shrugs and says, "I got some info from his wallet. The rest I found online." When she still looks shocked he grins and says, "How does it feel that most of your job can be done by anyone with half a brain and a smartphone?"

Before Beckett can answer, Ryan asks, "Wait a minute; how do you know he left the bar at exactly 1:23am?"

Still grinning, Castle says, "Because he tweeted about how cold it was when he stepped outside. The guy tweeted a _lot_." And then he says, "Come on, Beckett. You have to be a little impressed."

Trying not to smile, she says, "Maybe a little. At the very least you've ensured we won't have to spend all day in the snow."

Castle reminds her, "Actually, _you_ have to spend all day in the snow. Or have you forgotten how big my apartment is?"

Outraged, Beckett says, "What? I thought you meant the sidewalk outside the entrance."

Castle shakes his head and says, "No. You agreed to _outside the apartment…_unless you'd care for another race?"

Beckett catches Lanie's almost imperceptible shake of her head and says, "No, I don't think I will."

Castle looks at Lanie, who brazenly stares back at him and he says, without malice, "Last time I buy you cocoa."

* * *

><p>Despite Beckett being thorough enough to check whether Castle missed anything, they don't have to spend long at the scene. It seems that everyone living nearby was gathered around any source of warmth they could find on Monday night, so no witnesses are found. Ryan and Esposito get the surveillance footage from the nearby apartment building and head back to the precinct to check it out. With a lot of the businesses temporarily closed because of the blizzard, Beckett calls it quits. It's only then that Castle reveals how he won the race, when he fetches the ski gear from where he'd concealed it earlier and says, "I'll see you when you finally make it to my place."<p>

Beckett smiles at his ingenuity before saying, "Doesn't that hurt your shoulder?"

"Oh, yeah, hurt like hell. But it was worth it."

Shaking her head at his foolishness, she says only, "Get in the car."

Pleased that she's being such a good sport about it, he says, "Ok, thanks."

Sticking to the main roads, Beckett is able to get them safely to Castle's building and he says, "How about a coffee before you start?"

"You're really going to make me do this, aren't you?"

Castle nods and says, "A bet's a bet." And then he grins and says, "Besides, if I let this opportunity go by, I'll regret it forever."

Once they're inside, Castle puts the ski gear just inside the door and pours Beckett a coffee. Alexis comes downstairs when she hears the voices. She's about to say hello, when she sees the skis by the door and says, "Dad, please tell me you didn't ski to the crime scene?"

Glancing at the skis, Castle knows there's little point denying it and says, "Uh, yeah. I bet Beckett that I could get there first." Smiling, he says, "And I won."

Clearly upset, Alexis says, "The doctor said you're supposed to take it easy for at least two weeks."

"I'm fine, sweetie, and Beckett gave me a ride home."

Realizing that there's no point trying to make him understand, Alexis sighs and says to Beckett, "Thanks for that." And then she says to Castle, "So what are you both doing back here so soon; case closed already?"

Castle says, "Not quite. Beckett is here to clear the snow from our sidewalk."

Confused, Alexis says, "Why?"

Castle smiles and says, "I told you; I won."

Alexis shakes her head and says, "Ok, but don't let her stay out in the cold too long."

When Alexis has retreated back to her room, Beckett says, "I'm surprised that you didn't immediately have more kids, considering she was your first."

Castle smiles and says, "Well, there was the fact that Meredith left me for someone else. But, even if we'd stayed together, the odds of another child like Alexis coming from parents like hers must be infinitesimal."

Beckett smiles and says, "Agreed." Finishing her coffee, she says, "All right; snow shovel?"

"The doorman has one downstairs. Get started and I'll be right with you."

"You're not planning to watch me?"

Castle smiles and says, "Are you kidding? What's the point of humiliating you, if I'm not there to see it?"

Beckett starts to speak, decides there's no point and heads down to the lobby. She's already made a start when Castle arrives with a lawn chair and travel mug of coffee. Beckett doesn't even acknowledge his presence, but continues working. Castle drinks his coffee and occasionally criticizes her work, waiting for her to crack. She doesn't. By the time he's finished his coffee, he's ready to admit defeat and says, "All right, Beckett, you win. That's enough."

She doesn't stop, but says, "Not done yet."

Castle rolls his eyes and approaches her, saying, "Lord, you're stubborn. All you had to do was ask me to let you out of it, but you're too pigheaded to show any sign of weakness, aren't you?"

That stops her. Furious, she says, "You're the one who insisted that a bet's a bet, and now you're calling me pigheaded for going through with it?"

"No. I'm calling you pigheaded for refusing to ask a friend to go easy on you."

"Since when have you gone easy on me?"

Castle smiles at her convenient memory loss and says, "Every time you ask me to, and every time you need me to." And then he grabs the shovel, saying, "Come on inside and get warm."

Still unwilling to concede the point, Beckett snatches the shovel from his hand. Only when he cries out in pain and drops to one knee does she remember his injured shoulder. She drops the shovel and helps him to the chair, saying, "Oh, God. I'm sorry, Castle." She squats down in front of him and says, "Do you need to get to Emergency?"

Castle is clutching his right arm against his chest, there's sweat beading on his upper lip and he's whiter than the snow. After a second, he says, "No, I'm ok. I just need to remember to use my left arm." And then he smiles and says, "Are you done now?"

Relieved that he seems ok, Beckett says, "Now who's stubborn? Yes, I'm done. Just sit here a second." She returns the shovel to the doorman, grabs the chair and thermos and follows Castle up to the apartment. Castle unlocks the door, hoping that Alexis is still upstairs. Thankfully, she's nowhere in sight. Beckett says, "Do you still have that sling?"

Castle says, "No, it's fine. Alexis will know something's up if I put it back on."

"Castle, please, she'll know something's up anyway when you can't use the arm."

"True." Nodding towards his office, he says, "My desk." Beckett soon returns with the sling and helps him put it on. She's too quiet, so Castle says, "It was just an accident, Beckett. Will you relax?"

Clearly distressed, Beckett says, "I shouldn't have let you in that room."

Confused for a second, Castle then realizes that she's talking about Interrogation and he says, "You think it's your fault that I was injured?"

Not quite meeting his eye, Beckett says, "I'd better get back to work. I'm really sorry about your arm. Maybe you should…"

Castle shakes his head and interrupts with, "So far I've managed to avoid hitting a woman, but sometimes you sorely test me." And then he says, "Beckett, I'm 41 years old. I've been officially responsible for my own actions for quite some time now."

Ignoring his efforts to ease her conscience, Beckett says, "I have to go. Maybe you'd better take a break, until you're fully healed."

Smiling, Castle sits on the arm of the sofa and waits. Surprised, but pleased that he doesn't press the issue, Beckett grabs the door handle and nothing happens. Turning to him, she says, "Ok, how do I unlock this?"

Still smiling, he says, "You don't. Only someone whose thumbprint is in the system can open that door."

It takes her a second to process what he's said and then she says, "So open it for me."

He shakes his head and says, "Not until we talk about this."

Angry now, Beckett says, "Castle, if you don't unlock this right now you're kidnapping a law enforcement officer. Open the door!"

Castle grins and says, "Make me."

The volume level has attracted the attention of Alexis, who appears on the landing and says to Beckett, "Everything ok in here?"

Relieved, Beckett says, "Alexis! Would you please unlock this door?"

Castle says, "Back to your room, Alexis."

Alexis looks at him and notices the sling. She heads down the stairs, saying, "God, what have you done now? You're supposed to be taking it easy."

Castle explains, "Just an accident. I'm fine. Go back upstairs."

Beckett says, "Alexis, he won't open the door. Please?"

Alexis moves to help her, but Castle uses his Dad voice to say, "Don't even think about it."

It's enough to make Alexis pause, but she says, "Dad, what are you thinking? You can't keep her here."

Castle explains, "She believes that it's her fault someone broke in and attacked me."

Alexis asks Beckett, "True?" She sees the confirmation on Beckett's face and says, "Ok, you kids sort this out. But play nice."

When she's once again retreated upstairs, Castle looks proud and then gestures to an armchair. Faced with a unified Castle front, Beckett surrenders and sits down. They're both silent for a while, Beckett reluctant to speak and Castle knowing that she has to realize the truth for herself. Finally, Beckett says, "I'm the one who asked you to goad Mauser."

Castle nods and says, "And I agreed that it was a good idea…and it was; we got the guy."

Brow furrowed in distress, Beckett says, "_And_ you were nearly killed…again."

"And I lived…again. You've got to let go of this, Beckett, or you'll end up in the nuthouse. Maybe you should talk to my mother? She gave up trying to keep me safe before I'd reached puberty."

Beckett relaxes a little and says, "Yes, I've noticed that she's amazingly calm when you're in danger. But she obviously cares about you."

Smiling at her avoidance of the "L" word, even when talking about someone else, Castle says, "Part of being a good parent is letting them learn from their mistakes. Granted, I'm not very good at that part, but I recognize the necessity and it holds true for friendships too."

They're quiet for several seconds and then Beckett says, "How did you stop worrying about me?"

Pleased that she's been paying enough attention to notice, he says, "Officially, you have Clair to thank for that. But, basically, I decided to trust you."

"So, we're back to me not trusting you?"

Castle shrugs and says, "We never left. It's always going to be a problem for us." He considers how far to push it and then says, "Are you ready to look at why you're terrified of me dying?"

The immediate fear in her eyes confirms that she's not, even before she says, "Not today."

Disappointed, Castle sighs and says, "All right. Are you ready to admit that I'm an adult?" At her smile, he grins and says, "Ok, poor choice of words; are you ready to admit that I'm old enough to face the consequences of my actions?"

Beckett nods and says, "Well, obviously that's true."

"Then can we agree that you're not responsible for any such consequences?"

After one, deep breath she says, "I can do that. But you might need to remind me sometimes."

Castle smiles and says, "Clearly." And then he says, "Ok, you can go. But you're welcome to stay for lunch. I kind of got carried away when I heard the weather report. We have enough food to survive, not just a blizzard, but an ice age."

* * *

><p>The three of them have almost enough time to finish lunch before Esposito calls Beckett and says, "Got something."<p>

Beckett says, "Be right there." And then says to Alexis and Castle, "Thanks for lunch." She smiles and adds, "And for kidnapping me."

Castle stands up, gestures to the table and says, "Sweetie, would you mind…?"

Alexis shakes her head and says, "You're not going anywhere, not until you can get through a day without making your arm worse."

Castle laughs and says, "Funny. I'll see you later."

Alexis says, "I'm not joking, Dad. If you don't start looking after yourself it'll be months before you're better."

Castle looks to Beckett for support, only to see that she's holding one hand to her mouth to keep from laughing. So he says to Alexis, "Exactly how are you going to keep me here? I _can_ unlock the door."

Angry at his obstinacy, she says, "Then I'm coming with you." When he shakes his head and opens his mouth to disagree, she continues, "And, if you sneak out I'll follow the best I can…by myself."

The thought of Alexis traipsing all over Manhattan searching crime scenes for him is enough and he says, "Ok. You win. I'll stay."

Beckett says, "Thank you, Alexis." And to Castle, she says, "I'll keep you posted, ok?"

Disappointed that he'll have to rely on secondhand reports, he says, "Thanks." And then he enters her print into the security system and shows her how to grip the door-handle, so that it recognizes her. This time, when Beckett tries it, the door opens immediately. She can't help a smile when she says, "So, I'll see you when your house arrest is over?"

Glancing back at Alexis, who's already clearing the table, he says, "Yeah, I guess so."

When Beckett is gone, Castle starts helping Alexis the best he can. After a while he says, "I'm sorry."

Clearly still angry, she says, "For what?"

"For, uh…hurting my arm again?"

"Please don't apologize, unless you mean it."

"But I do mean it."

When she doesn't reply they load the dishwasher in silence and then Alexis says, "If I go back to my room, can I trust you to stay here?"

"Of course. I said so, didn't I?"

Alexis nods and heads upstairs without a word. Still unsure why she's so angry, Castle tries to put it out of his mind and get some work done. He hasn't solved it when Beckett calls later and says, "Lanie's confirmed cause of death as blunt trauma to the head and torso with compression of the chest, though she suggests that Jensen being a smoker contributed to his death." Her voice hardens as she says, "Looks like they knocked him to the ground, kicked and stomped him to death and then rolled him into the gutter."

"Anything from the surveillance cameras?"

"Yeah, one of them captured footage of his attackers. No IDs, because they were dressed for the weather and the snow seriously messed with the picture quality, but he was attacked by three men. The footage shows them stalking him. But the attack happened off-camera. We've checked other cameras from that intersection and no one else was out in the storm at that time."

"Ok, can you copy me on what you've got? If I don't at least take tomorrow off I'm in big trouble."

"Alexis still angry?"

"Quite. Do you know why? She's never happy when I'm injured, but this is the first time she's been so angry. She wouldn't even accept my apology."

"Yeah, women don't much like it when you apologize without even knowing why."

"I guess not. So, why is she so upset?"

"I don't know, Castle…because you're a child?"

"Beckett, I'm serious."

"Ok…uh, was she angry on Friday?"

"No, just distressed that I was injured and relieved that I was ok."

"All right, so what was different about today?"

Castle gives it some serious thought and then says, "I acted like a child."

"What happened to serious?"

"I am serious." He hesitates, as he works out how to articulate his theory and says, "When I went to the crime scene I didn't let Alexis see that I was taking the skis. I didn't even realize that I'd done that until just now. But, obviously, I knew she wouldn't approve and I…"

When he doesn't continue, Beckett says, "You're making her be the grownup. Not very fair."

He sighs and says, "No, it's not. Ok, thanks, Beckett. I have to apologize…properly."

"All right, Castle. Good luck."

Castle makes his way upstairs and knocks on Alexis' bedroom door. After a second or two, she says, "Yeah, Dad?"

"Can I talk to you?"

She's silent for a second and says, "Can it wait? I'm kind of busy."

She sounds like she's been crying and Castle wonders if a heartfelt apology will be enough to make things right. He leans his forehead against the door and says, "Sure, sweetie, but I worked out what I did wrong…what I've been doing wrong, and I want to apologize." When that doesn't get him permission, he says, "Ok, let me know when you're ready."

* * *

><p>Alexis listens to Castle walk away and then dries her tears, once again grateful that her father has always respected a closed door as an impenetrable barrier. He's seen her cry before. But she's always been careful to hide her tears when he's the reason for them. Determined to snap out of it, she opens up her computer and spends some time chatting with friends while listening to her favorite tunes.<p>

Soon enough she's lost in that world and only realizes how late it is when she's suddenly hungry. Worried that Castle will have started making dinner without her, even though he can only use one arm, she immediately logs off and heads for the kitchen, only to find Castle sprawled on the stairs, fast asleep. It's obvious that he's been there since she turned him away. So she knows that he's truly sorry and sits down beside him, already forgiving him for making her worry.

That movement is enough to wake him. Alexis notices the flicker of pain on his face as he sits up, with his back against the wall and he says, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, Dad, I'm fine. What are you doing on the stairs?"

"Waiting for you. I'm sorry about today. I didn't realize what I'd done until…"

She interrupts him to say, "It's ok, Dad. I'm feeling much better. I'm sorry that…"

He holds up hand to stop her and says, "Don't apologize, for God's sake. You haven't done anything wrong…you never do anything wrong." After a deep breath, he says, "I'm sorry for making you be the grownup. It's wrong of me and completely unfair to you. Even though you're clearly the more responsible Castle, you're not actually responsible for anything that happens to me, ok?"

"I know that, Dad."

Castle shakes his head and says, "I'm not sure you do, sweetheart. I've become so used to the reversed roles that I can't always tell when I'm behaving like the naughty kid, so I'm guessing you're the same." After another deep breath, he says, "We both know that you'll be gone all too soon. So it's probably about time I started looking after myself." He smiles and says, "I'm not one for New Year's resolutions. After all, there's been no point, when I know that I won't keep them. But this New Year I resolve to let you be the naughty kid." He can see tears in her eyes and hopes it's the good kind as he concludes, "So, by the time you leave home, you won't have to worry about me."

Given their location and Castle's injury, it's awkward, but they manage a hug. The moment is eventually broken by the loud rumbling of Alexis' stomach. She laughs and sits back, wiping the few tears away and says, "Thanks, Dad. But I think it's time for dinner."

She helps Castle to his feet and they head downstairs. They're almost to the kitchen when Castle says, "For the record, it was totally Beckett's fault that I hurt my shoulder today."

Alexis smiles and says, "So, you're not going to stop being a kid entirely?"

Castle grins and says, "Well, like I said, there's no point making resolutions that I won't keep."

* * *

><p>After dinner, Castle is relaxing in front of the TV when Beckett visits with a copy of the evidence file. After welcoming her in, he says, "Thanks. You didn't have to bring that yourself."<p>

Beckett shrugs and says, "It was on the way."

Her apartment isn't on the way from the precinct, so Castle smiles and says, "Don't tell me the doctor isn't busy saving lives tonight?"

Beckett answers his smile and says, "Yeah, it's hard to believe, isn't it? Barring some last-minute emergency, we might even eat dinner together tonight." And then she glances upstairs and says, "How did the apology go?"

"Better than expected. My New Year's resolution is to let her be the kid."

"Well, it's about time. Does that mean you're going to be an adult?"

Castle grins and says, "I think one resolution at a time is quite enough."

Beckett laughs and says, "Yeah, you're probably right." And then she says, "I'd better get going. Thanks for your help today, Castle." Hoping to persuade him to take two days off, she says, "So, I'll see you Friday night?"

Looking down at the sling on his arm, he says, "Yeah, might be a good idea. I'll see you then. Oh, and thanks for helping me with Alexis."

"Any time, Castle."

When she's gone, Castle spreads the photos on the dining table and gets to work. He's still there when Alexis comes downstairs to say goodnight. When he realizes that Alexis is standing beside him, Castle at first automatically starts to cover up the more graphic photos, but then stops himself and leaves the choice up to her. Alexis says, "Current case?"

"Yeah, Beckett stopped by earlier."

"Oh, I didn't even hear her." Alexis is idly looking over the photos and points to one, saying, "He's Hardline."

Castle sees that she's pointing to a tattoo on the victim's wrist "xVx" and asks, "Hardline?"

"Yeah, it's a splinter group of Straight Edge."

"Straight Edge?"

"Dad, what are you doing all the time when you're online…never mind, I don't want to know. Straight Edge is a subculture of Hardcore Punk fans whose core tenants are no drugs, no alcohol and no promiscuity. Someone at school was trying to talk me into joining and it sounded kind of cool, but I'm not really into the music, so there didn't seem much point."

Castle says, "So, what's Hardline?"

"They're sort of the same, but much more…militant. I didn't think there were any members left, though this guy does look fairly old."

"Alexis, he's only 28 years old!"

She laughs and says, "Sorry, Dad. I only meant that usually members of Hardline are younger; teens to early twenties. So, it's more likely that he used to be Hardline. They hold true to the tenants of Straight Edge, but they're also vegan and pro-life. So the group attracted a few radicals from Animal Rights groups and Pro-Lifers. There's nothing about this in the file?"

"No, nothing. I don't think they've got that far yet. They only found the body this morning."

Alexis looks over the photos and asks, "How did he die?"

Castle hesitates and then says, "He was beaten to death by three men."

"Did any of them have tattoos?"

Castle shrugs and says, "It was during the blizzard, so they were all rugged up against the cold."

Alexis thinks about it some more and says, "Were there onlookers at the scene?"

"As always, though a lot less in this weather."

"And the cops always take photos of the crowd, right?"

"Yeah. How do you know that?"

Alexis rolls her eyes and says, "I watch TV, Dad." And then she says, "Tell Beckett to look for anyone with a large X tattooed on the back of their hands. It's a common tattoo for Straight Edge."

Castle is already getting his phone out as he asks, "I thought you said they were Hardline?"

"Yeah, but a lot of Hardline followers start out as Straight Edge. And, hardcore Hardline members strongly believe that anyone who…relapses is even worse than someone who never joined in the first place. I can't really remember all of it, but it's something about people who don't _stay true_ have lost all their innocence." Castle is about to call Beckett and hesitates. Alexis says, "What's wrong?"

"Beckett had a date tonight."

Rolling her eyes again, she says, "Don't be an idiot. She'll want to know this. If she doesn't answer just leave a message."

Still, he hesitates and says, "I'll send her a text." When that's done, he says, "You ok to look at these? Maybe you'll spot something else. But please don't do it, if you're uncomfortable."

Alexis thinks about it long enough to reassure Castle that she means it when she says, "Sure, I can do that."

They're still examining the photos when Beckett calls back saying, "You've got something?"

"Yeah, maybe. Alexis says that the tattoo on the inside of the vic's wrist is from a group called Hardline."

Beckett is silent for a moment and then says, "You have your daughter solving murders now?"

"Uh, not exactly. I was going over the file when she came downstairs. If you're worried about her discretion…"

Beckett interrupts with, "No, Castle, I'm worried about your soul. Anyway, what's Hardline?"

"It's a fundamentalist group particular to young, Hardcore Punk fans. They believe in no booze, no drugs and no sex…"

Alexis interrupts with, "Not _no sex;_ no sleeping around."

Castle says to Beckett, "My mistake; no sleeping around. They're also vegan and pro-life. Alexis says that they can be harsh on members who leave the group. So we might be looking at a revenge killing, of sorts." Alexis is miming writing a cross on the back of one hand, so he says, "Oh, and she says to look for someone with a large X tattooed on the back of both hands. It's a sign for a similar group called Straight Edge."

Beckett is silent for a few seconds, and Castle can picture her writing in her notebook and then she says, "Anything else?"

Castle says, "Uh, not from me…" He looks at Alexis, who shrugs and he says, "Nope, that's it."

Beckett says, "Ok, thanks, Castle. And thank Alexis, too."

When she's hung up, Castle puts his phone away and says, "Beckett says thanks. Oh, and she thinks my soul is in jeopardy for showing you this."

"I disagree."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not a child, you didn't make me look at them, and you asked me to be sure that I'm ok with it."

Castle shrugs and says, "Besides, it's probably too late to start worrying about my soul."

Alexis smiles and says, "As I recall, it's never too late. Either way, I doubt your soul is in serious jeopardy."

Castle wraps his good arm around her and says, "I think you're the only one who believes that. Thanks, sweetie. And I think that's enough sleuthing for tonight. Don't go through these without me, ok?"

"Of course not, Dad. Night."

Mindful of his resolution to take better care of himself, Castle packs up the file and goes to bed.

* * *

><p>Despite wearing the sling to bed, to keep his arm immobilized, Castle has to resort to painkillers to get any sleep. Now determined to give his body time to heal, he lingers in bed, forcing himself to rest. He's still there when Alexis knocks on the door and he says, "Decent." She enters with a full breakfast tray and he sits up, saying, "Wow. What's this for?"<p>

"A thankyou. I'm grateful that you're thinking about yourself for once."

Starting on the coffee, he smiles and says, "Most people would say that I think about myself far too often."

Alexis also smiles and says, "Yeah, but I know you better than most people do."

"Well, I can't argue with that. No one else could get me to stay home in the middle of a case." He quickly adds, "Not a complaint. I think it's a good idea." And then he says, "So, what are you up to today?"

"If I can trust you to stay here…?" When Castle puts down the coffee to cross his heart, she continues, "I thought maybe I could go see a movie with Ashley? Mr. Linden is worried about us waiting for a cab when there's still snow on the ground, so he's offered to drive us."

"Will I have to get out of my pajamas for this?"

Alexis laughs and says, "No, Dad. They know you're injured, so they won't expect you to do anything."

"Then I approve."

"Thanks, Dad. I'll be back later for the tray."

Sure enough, soon after Castle has finished his breakfast, Alexis returns for the tray and says, "I'll see you later, Dad." She looks a little concerned when she says, "Are you sure you'll be all right?"

"Yes, I'm sure and, unless the apartment bursts into flame, I won't step outside the door, ok?"

She kisses his cheek and says, "Thanks, Dad."

* * *

><p>Castle tries for some more sleep, without success. So he hops in the shower, letting the hot water run over his shoulder. He turns the heat up until he almost can't stand it. It's not exactly pleasant, but the pain has definitely eased when he's done. After dressing and putting the sling back on, he sits down at his desk to do some research. As usual, he's soon completely absorbed in the intricacies of the subject when his phone rings. He knows that it's Sasha, when he's asked to accept the charges. Sasha sounds more subdued than normal as she says, "Rick, is this an ok time to call?"<p>

He smiles at her shyness and says, "Yes, Sasha, perfect timing. What's up?"

"Absolutely nothing. That will usually be the reason I call."

"Yeah, I guess so. Hey, I'm a prisoner too today. I'm not allowed out the door until I can get through a day without making my shoulder worse."

Sasha laughs and says, "Sounds like a good idea." And then she says, "Who has the power to make you do that?"

Castle says, "My dau…" Suddenly unable to continue, he says, "Oh, someone very bossy."

Sasha says only, "Alexis?"

Not even when Sasha held a gun against the back of his head did Castle feel this sick with fear and it's a few seconds before he can manage only, "Yeah."

Sasha senses that she's crossed a line and says, "I would never hurt her, Rick. But I can go back to pretending that I don't know about her, if you'd prefer?"

Castle considers for moment and then says, "No, there's not much point pretending. It's just that, when it comes to Alexis…anyway, it's ok." And then he says, "How long can you talk?"

"I waited until there was no queue. If you're happy paying the charges, I've got until someone wants the phone."

Castle says, "How about a game, then? I presume you don't need a chessboard to beat me?"

He can imagine her smile as she says, "Let's find out."

"Ok, hang on a sec. I've only got one useable arm." After putting the phone on speaker, he finds a suitable site and says, "Whose turn to go first?"

Sasha says, "Yours." With Castle having a picture of the game before him and Sasha relying entirely on memory, the game is much closer than usual. She still hasn't gained the upper hand when she says, "I have to go, Rick."

"Ok, Sasha. Hey, I kind of promised Beckett that I'd take the day off tomorrow too. Want to do this again?"

"That'd be great. What time?"

"Oh, I'll be bored all day, so any time that suits you is fine with me. Thanks, Sasha."

"See you, Rick."

Buoyed by his success in the game, Castle returns to this research with a smile on his face. After stopping only for a quick lunch he gets back to work perusing web sites and poring over the crime scene photos. Eventually, he finds something and calls Beckett. She answers, "How's house arrest?"

"Better than expected. I got breakfast in bed and played chess with Sasha."

"You went to the prison?"

"No, I gave her my number for Christmas. Don't bother telling me it's a bad idea. There's no point."

Beckett sighs and says, "Ok, Castle. Uh, I'm afraid we don't have any new developments yet."

"No, but I might have. Does CSU process graffiti at a scene?"

"Not unless it's pertinent, why?"

"I've been researching those groups Alexis mentioned. In one of the photos of the scene there's some graffiti visible in the background that reads True Till Death. It's a Hardline slogan. If that graffiti is fresh…"

"It might have been done by our killers. Thanks, Castle. I'll get back to you."

* * *

><p>Other than catching up on emails, Castle's only other duties are staying out of the maid's way. Eventually, Alexis returns and he says, "How was the movie?"<p>

There's that shy smile he's become used to when she's been with Ashley and she says, "Good. You appeared to have survived with your sanity intact?"

He smiles and says, "As much as it ever was, anyway. I'll stay home tomorrow too. I presume you don't have a problem with that?"

Alexis is clearly delighted with the idea, but says, "It's up to you. I'm just the kid, remember?"

"Exactly."

They enjoy dinner together. After helping with the cleanup, Alexis once again disappears to her room. Castle is at his desk when Beckett calls and says, "We've got a suspect; Cameron Mitchell. He's a member of Hardline, an animal activist who's been arrested several times for trespass and once for assault, though he's never done time."

"What about the other two?"

"Hopefully we'll know more by tomorrow. We can't yet tie him to the scene, but he used to be a friend of Jensen's. We found him because of some rather aggressive emails he's been sending Jensen, at least until they started getting bounced back to him; stuff about how Jensen should _stay true_."

"That's one of the things Alexis mentioned."

"Yeah, it's a common saying for Straight Edge and Hardline. I'm guessing there were nasty phone calls too, because he used to call Jensen a lot until his number was blocked recently. Jensen probably thought he'd done enough by denying him access. But it might have been what pushed Mitchell into going after him physically. I don't know yet if murder was always the plan. We're holding him overnight while we look into known associates." Castle is quiet for so long that Beckett says, "You there, Castle?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I just don't like missing out on this."

"But you're still helping. I'd heard about Straight Edge. But I had no idea what Jensen's tattoo meant. And we may still get a conviction off that graffiti. Forensics are certain that it was painted during the blizzard and they say that whoever did it will have traces of the paint on them. Just get better, Castle and you'll be back here annoying suspects in no time."

Castle smiles at her efforts and says, "Well maybe I could help with the interview; you know, follow you into the room with a corned beef sandwich in one hand and a beer in the other?"

Beckett laughs and says, "Yeah, that might do it. Except for the fact that only yesterday you couldn't use your right arm. Did you behave yourself today?"

"Yes, sir. The most strenuous thing I've done all day is wipe my ass."

"That's a little too much information, but I'm glad you're taking it easy."

He shrugs and says, "Hey, you asked."

"Yes, I did. Ok, Castle, I'll see you at the party."

"See you."

Cheered by the progress on the case, Castle goes upstairs and knocks on Alexis' door. When she appears he says, "They've got a suspect already. Beckett says your information helped. Hopefully they'll round up the others tomorrow."

"Oh, that's good news. Thanks, Dad." And then she says, "So, you're going in tomorrow after all?"

Castle says, "No. Much as I like to think they couldn't live without me, I'm pretty sure they've got this." And then he says, "Well, I'm gonna hit the hay. I want to be well rested for more nothing much tomorrow. Night, sweetie."

Alexis smiles at his phrasing and hugs him, saying, "Night, Dad."

* * *

><p>After some experimenting with pillow placement under his right arm, Castle gets a good night's sleep. Sadly, no one offers him breakfast in bed. But, after more shower therapy, he's able to manage coffee and cereal without needing the sling.<p>

When Alexis comes downstairs for her breakfast he's relaxing on the sofa with his feet up and the iPad on his lap. There's a trace of concern on her face as she says, "Going slingless today?"

Castle reassures her, "Just around the house. I'll wear it if I go out. It's feeling pretty good today, but the sling is idiot insurance, and I won't drink much tonight, honest." And then he says, "Oh, reminds me; how many of yours ended up confirming?"

"Should be about twelve…maybe fifteen. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, that'll be perfect. If you come with me this afternoon you can see what I've got planned. It won't take long; just a last-minute check that everything's ready."

"Sounds good, Dad. I'm going shopping this morning. Some of my friends still don't have anything to wear tonight. I already checked; Mark is back on duty and can drive us."

Castle smiles and says, "All right, but just remember he's not there to carry bags for you."

Indignant, Alexis rises to the bait and says, "Hey, that was one time and it was only from the car to the apartment." Castle makes the motion of a fisherman reeling in his catch and Alexis says, "You're pretty brave when you know I can't hit you."

Only now realizing that he has a free ride for a while, Castle grins and says, "Please, you hit like a girl."

Alexis approaches him with a threatening look on her face. Knowing that he's safe until his arm heals, Castle just smiles and stares back at her. But then Alexis suddenly reaches to tickle his foot. He snatches his feet off the coffee table and says, "Ok, I'll be good."

Castle is left unmolested while Alexis has breakfast. She's upstairs getting ready when Mark arrives at the door. As Castle lets him in, Mark nods to the new door lock and says, "I heard you had an unexpected visitor last Friday? Maybe you're the one who needs protection?"

Castle smiles a little and says, "Trust me; if you followed me around all day, one of us would kill the other anyway." And then he says, "Do you have a gig for tonight? I'm having a party at the bar and one of the guys on the door cancelled. It's invitation only, but I'm not expecting any trouble, just being careful. Plus, the place will be full of cops, so you're in for an easy, if chilly, evening."

Mark has a pretty good idea how much Castle will pay him for the evening and says, "Thank you, sir. I'd appreciate that." And then he takes out his phone and says, "What time?"

"Could you pick us up from here around eight? I'm expecting things to slow down around 2am, but we could be there until after 4am; ok with you?"

Mark takes a moment to record the information and says, "Yes, sir. That'll be fine. I'll see you at 8pm."

Alexis has appeared at the top of the stairs. Castle says to Mark, "And I've asked you to call me Rick."

Mark holds the door open for Alexis and says to Castle, "Yes, sir."

Castle hasn't been alone long when Sasha calls and says, "How's your shoulder today?"

Castle says, "Much better, thanks." And then asks, "Want another game?"

"Or we could continue yesterday's."

"You can remember it?"

"I think so. Can you check?"

Castle is already walking to his desk and sees that the webpage is still open, so he says, "Tell me where you think we are." Sasha not only names every chess piece still in play, but where they are on the board and Castle says, "How the hell can you do that?"

Sasha says, "I don't know. I've being playing chess as long as I can remember. It just got easy after a while. Come on, it's your turn and I'm on the clock here."

After only three moves, Castle has her in check. It's the closest he's come to winning a game since meeting her and he tries to focus on the game instead of the chance of victory. But his efforts are for naught. In five more moves, Sasha says, "Check mate, I think."

Castle says, "Yeah, you're right. Good game, Sasha, thanks."

"Yeah, good game. Looks like we're finally on an even footing."

He laughs and says, "Not exactly even, but I see what you mean." And then he says, "Your trial starts soon. Can we discuss that?"

Sasha knows that he's talking about her refusing to alter her guilty plea and says, "Rick, why does it matter so much to you?"

Slightly hurt that she doesn't get it, he says, "Because I care about you. You'll have an easier life in Psych than in a maximum security prison."

"And why would I crave an easy life? The closest I've ever come to such a concept is time spent with you."

Still trying to understand, Castle says, "Are you worried about the insanity plea?"

"No, Rick. By society's standards I'm clearly insane. I know that. You're just going to have to trust me that I have a good reason. I won't change my mind and this is the last time I'm going to discuss it, ok?"

Almost ready to scream his frustration, Castle says, "Ok, Sasha. Change of subject. What happens New Year's Eve at a women's prison?"

"Pretty much the same as everywhere else; lots of drugs, alcohol and sex."

Castle coughs and chokes in surprise and then says, "What? You're joking, right?"

Sasha says, "How can you be who you are and still be so innocent?"

Castle laughs and says, "I'm not sure I've ever been called innocent before."

He's quiet for a while and Sasha says, "You're not going to report it, are you? The women won't make any trouble. They're just trying to have fun."

Castle smiles and says, "No, Sasha. I'm hosting a party tonight and I'm just trying to work out how we can change the venue to Bayview."

Sasha laughs and says, "I doubt even you could arrange that." And then she says, "Time's up. See you Sunday?"

"Yeah, Sasha, thanks for entertaining me…and for the glimpse of prison life."

* * *

><p>Alexis returns home later than expected and says, "Sorry, Dad. But you know all too well how long it can take a teenage girl to find the perfect dress."<p>

Remembering the countless hours spent following Alexis from one clothing store to the next, he says, "Well, at least you're old enough that I no longer have to come with you. And there's plenty of time. I'll get the sling and my coat and we can go."

On arriving at the Old Haunt, the first thing Alexis notices is the red carpet leading from the kerb to the stairs leading down to the front door. As they approach, she looks down at the carpet and says, "Nice touch."

Castle smiles and says, "Yeah, I've always liked it."

Once inside, Alexis can see that, other than the tables having been cleared to make room for a dance floor, the interior appears unchanged and the only addition to the décor are white cotton drop cloths on all the furniture and she says, "Aren't you leaving it a little late to decorate?"

Castle smiles and says, "You should trust your old man by now."

He motions to the barman, who nods and flicks a few switches behind the bar. With the black light activated Alexis can see that almost every surface has been covered with glowing artwork and the theme is time. There are clocks of every description depicted on the walls and drop cloths, including some that appear to be melting over the edge of the covered furniture and she says, "Now, I know you didn't get Salvador Dali in here. He's been dead for a long time."

Castle smiles and says, "No, this was done by some local kids. They were cheap, too. It's going to cost much more to get the place cleaned."

Alexis notices the arrows on the floor and says, "The invitation you gave my friends said to follow the arrows."

Castle smiles, gestures and says, "After you." Of course, it leads to the basement. On the door is a large sign forbidding entry to anyone over the age of twenty one. As they enter, Castle says, "This will be exclusively for you and your friends tonight. You'll have your own DJ and waiters; non-alcoholic drinks, I'm afraid. I don't want to get shut down. Oh, if any of your friends try to sneak in alcohol, just remind them that a large percentage of the guests are NYPD, ok?"

Alexis smiles and says, "I seriously doubt that any of my friends would do that, but I'll let them know."

They enter what has been the office and Alexis can see that, once again, minimal changes have been made; the only noticeable difference being a wide screen TV and she says, "Black light here too?"

Castle throws the switches to reveal that the room is turned into a vibrant, urban ghetto with graffiti on every wall and she says, "Exploiting the local kids again?"

"Yep. They didn't seem to mind. There'll be a bunch of glow sticks, white Ts, markers and paints here this evening. So you can go nuts decorating each other…oh, but you'd better not end the evening with any glowing hand prints on you, or Ashley is a dead man. I know what teenage boys are like."

Alexis laughs and says, "Teenage Ashley Linden isn't the same as teenage Richard Castle, Dad."

Castle says, "I hope not, or he really _will_ be in trouble. Which reminds me; the one thing I need your help with is whether to allow access to the secret room? You know what happened there and I'm just not sure…"

Alexis smiles and interrupts with, "When you were my age, wouldn't you have wanted to see the secret room where someone was murdered?"

Castle's smiles and says, "Ok, All Access Pass it is. Except that I've padlocked the grates to the sewer. I don't want any accidents."

Alexis says, "I hope you've cleaned up down there. It was pretty gross."

Castle says, "I've had the tunnel cleaned up to the room, which is now dust-free. Basically, anywhere that's not well-lit is still gross." And then he says, "And remember that you're the naughty kid now. Have some fun, ok?"

Alexis hugs him and says, "Thanks, Dad. I will." And then she says, "Speaking of fun, you said I'll finally get to meet Abril?"

Castle says, "Yeah, she'll meet us at the apartment before we leave." And then he frowns and says, "She seemed really nervous about coming tonight."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. She's been a little off since last Friday. The only change is that she sometimes calls me now to chat. But, for her, that's positively clingy."

"Sounds like a case of _you don't know what you've got till it's gone…_or rather; you don't know what you've got till it's threatened by a crazy woman."

Castle smiles and says, "Something like that, I suspect."

They're heading back to the bar and Alexis says, "Well, just make sure she doesn't end up with your glowing hand prints on her."

Castle grins and says, "Or what; I'm a dead man?"

"No, you'll just be really embarrassed when my friends and I see them."

Losing the grin, he says, "An excellent point."

* * *

><p>Castle has been dressed for a while, but Alexis is still upstairs getting ready for the party when Abril arrives. It's a toss-up who looks more delighted with the other's outfit. Abril is wearing a mid-length, grey wool coat over a strapless white cocktail dress, while Castle is wearing a white tuxedo with an ivory satin shirt and tie. Castle takes her coat and says, "Wow, you look amazing. But I said wear white only if you don't mind it getting ruined."<p>

Abril grin is slightly predatory as she says, "And I won't mind when you ruin it."

Castle eyes widen slightly at her none too subtle intimation and then he smiles and says, "You're lucky my daughter might come downstairs any second."

Abril steps closer and snakes her arms around his waist, saying, "Or unlucky."

Castle only intends to kiss her hello, but it turns into more and he wraps his arms around her until the pain in his shoulder reminds him of his current limitations. He ends the kiss and rubs his shoulder, saying, "Sorry, but you'll have to take it easy on me for a while."

Immediately concerned, Abril gently touches his shoulder and says, "You ok? I thought you were getting better?"

"I was. But the temptation to overdo it is kind of strong." He grins and says, "Especially now you're here." And then he says, "Actually, can you help me get into the sling? I managed to get one in white, to match the outfit."

Abril says, "Of course you did."

Castle says, "What's that supposed to mean?"

She smiles and says, "I just mean that you're always well dressed." She helps him put on the sling and then his jacket and says, with real feeling, "Perfect."

So Castle has to kiss her again, and then he says, "Come on, let's go see what's keeping Alexis." He doesn't miss the flicker of apprehension in her eyes and says, "It's ok. She doesn't bite. What are you worried about?"

Abril hesitates and says, "Clair talked about Alexis, so I know they had time to become friends and I…"

When she doesn't continue, Castle says, "You're worried that Alexis will resent you, because of Clair?" He can see that he's guessed correctly and laughs at the absurd notion of Alexis being that petty. Of course, Abril misinterprets his laughter and is hurt by the response. Realizing his error, Castle captures her waist with his left arm and says, "Sorry, bella. I'm not laughing at you. It's just that…come on. Two minutes with Alexis and you'll see that your fears are completely unfounded. Her mind just doesn't work that way." He can feel her relax and he continues, "If I like you, she'll like you." And then his voice lowers almost to a growl when he says, "And I _do_ like you."

This time, when they kiss, Abril's mindful of his injury and then she says, "Thanks, Rick."

Castle notices her gaze flick to the stairs, so he knows Alexis has finally made an appearance. He quickly kisses Abril's cheek and whispers, "Relax." He turns to see that Alexis is dressed in a pale yellow cocktail dress, with her long, red hair cascading over her shoulders. Stunned at the resemblance to Meredith, he can only stare as she walks down the stairs. He only snaps out of it when Abril nudges him and he says to Alexis, "Wow, you look exactly like your mother…minus the crazy eyes, of course."

Alexis knows that there's no malice in the taunt, so she smiles and says, "No, I got your crazy eyes."

Castle laughs and says, "Sad, but true." And then he takes Abril's hand and makes the introductions. Only minutes later Mark arrives and they head to the Old Haunt. For now, the place is illuminated by regular lighting. Castle is relieved to see that there doesn't appear to be any other problems with the staff, as there are already snacks in every booth and the DJ is setting up in the corner of the room. They have some time before the guests start arriving and Castle says to Alexis, "I'll just give Abril the nickel tour."

Alexis smiles and says, "Ok, but don't disappear. You're the host."

Castle grins and says, "If you're suggesting that I'd rather spend the evening in a secluded room with a beautiful young woman than hosting a party, you're absolutely right. But we won't be long."

Alexis watches them go, smiling at how happy Castle seems and then she sits at the bar and says, "Sprite please, Jimmy."

Jimmy says, "Glowing or non-glowing?"

Alexis looks worried and asks, "Glowing?"

He drops some ice cubes in a glass and tops it up with Sprite. He then shines a black-light torch on the glass, showing that the ice glows a brilliant blue-white and says, "Glowing." And then adds, "It's non-toxic."

Suddenly nervous that her Dad has gone overboard, Alexis says, "What else glows tonight?"

Jimmy smiles and says, "Uh, pretty much everything, from the invitations to the desserts. There's also a bubble machine, fog machine and LED dance floor. I'm guessing most of the guests will be covered in reactive makeup and ink by the end of the evening and I heard him mention glow-in-the-dark Twister…oh, and the mints in the bathroom also glow. Rick didn't say why there's a stack of white coveralls and safety glasses by the front door, but I suppose it has something to do with the buckets of water balloons I saw being filled with glow paint."

"He's gone a little mad, hasn't he?"

Teddy shrugs and says, "He's my boss." And then adds, "I'm guessing that he didn't get to do this when he was younger."

The door opens and Alexis turns to see that Ashley has arrived early, as she requested. He's wearing a dark purple shirt with a black satin vest and tie. She excuses herself and goes to greet him. Ashley is hanging up his coat and says, "Wow! You look…wow."

She smiles and says, "This from the guy who's top of his English class?" And then she says, "You look good too."

He looks around and says, "Is Mr. Castle not here?"

Smiling at the fact that Ashley is still nervous around her Dad, she says, "He's in the catacombs with his girlfriend."

Ashley says, "Catacombs?"

Ashley can't know why Alexis' voice is suddenly full of promise when she says, "I'll show you later." But he knows what to do about it and steps closer to kiss her.

They've already forgotten their surroundings when Castle says, "Evening, Ashley."

Ashley jumps and says, "Evening, Mr. Castle."

Castle introduces him to Abril and then says to Alexis, "The basement is all yours. If there are any problems, you know where to find me. Otherwise, just let me know when you want to go home, ok?"

Alexis takes Ashley's hand to lead the way and says, "Thanks, Dad."

As they're walking away, Castle says, "Oh, and remember what I said about hand prints."

Alexis just laughs and says, "Yes, Dad."

As they're walking away, Ashley says, "Hand prints?"

Louder than she needs to, Alexis says, "Come on, I'll show you."

Castle says, "Hey, I heard that."

Without turning around, Alexis says, "You were meant to."

When they're gone, Abril says, "You were right, she's wonderful."

Looking in the direction of the basement, Castle says, "She certainly is." And then he says, "Hey, I just have to check something with the caterers." Nodding towards Jimmy behind the bar, he says, "How 'bout you get us a drink and I'll be back in five, ok?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Satisfied that the caterers are on track for the evening, Castle returns to the bar to see that the black lights are on, though Jimmy has left some of the regular lights on for now. The music is playing and Abril is dancing all alone. At Castle's request the DJ has started off with slower tunes, and Abril is swaying to "Something's got a hold on me" by Etta James. Mesmerized, he watches her move for a while, her white dress literally glowing under the lights. He can see that Jimmy and the DJ are also hypnotized and is suddenly glad that he and Abril usually don't leave her apartment when they're together. Oblivious or indifferent to the eyes on her, Abril twirls and spots Castle. Not quite coming to a complete stop she gently sways and beckons him. He steps forward, as if he really has no choice and joins her.<p>

Though his balance is off with one arm in a sling, Castle does his best to keep up with her and they soon work it out enough to become lost in the music and each other. This is the scene that greets Beckett when she enters the bar with Josh. Despite the stunning display of neon artwork all she can see is Castle and Abril, moving almost as one. Josh is hanging up their coats and says, "Is that Castle?"

Unable to keep an edge of bitterness from her voice, Beckett says, "Yeah, and I'm guessing that's Abril, his current girlfriend."

Josh lowers his voice to ask, "Is she old enough to be in a bar?"

Recovering, Beckett smiles and says, "Knowing Castle, I'd say she's just old enough."

As they approach, Castle spots them and heads over, saying, "Beckett. Are you early?" Looking at his watch, he says, "Nope, exactly on time, as always." He makes the introductions and then says to Abril, "Ever danced with a cardiac surgeon?"

Realizing that he must mean Josh, Abril takes Beckett's date and leads him towards the dance floor, saying, "Not yet." Too much of a gentleman to be rude about refusing, Josh looks back at Beckett. At her shrug, he lets himself be led away.

Castle holds out his left hand to Beckett and says only, "Detective?" When she hesitates he grins and says, "Come on, I'll even let you lead, if you wish."

His teasing puts her back on familiar ground and she accepts his offer. Castle keeps a respectful distance between them. Nodding to her deep red, gathered halter dress he says, "You look good. I half expected you both to arrive in motorcycle leathers."

Beckett smiles and says, "It's a little cold for the bike tonight."

Castle says, "I guess so." And then says, "How's the case?"

"We got 'em. The one who did the graffiti is only a kid; eighteen. He didn't take part in the beating, so he didn't think to get rid of his clothes and he still had traces of paint on his skin and clothing. Forensics were able to match it to the exact type used at the scene." She smiles and says, "With a little bluffing, I was able to convince him that we could actually match the exact spray-can used. Once he fell for that, it was easy to get him to roll on his friends. Thanks for your help, Castle. It would have taken us a lot longer without you."

Castle nods his head a little and says, "Any time." And then he says, "So, it _was_ about Jensen leaving Hardline?"

"Sort of. But there was a romantic twist too. It seems that one of Jensen's conquests since leaving the group was none other than Mitchell's girlfriend…or the girl he had his eye on anyway. Either he was fooling himself about his real motives, or he used Jensen turning his back on their ideals as a way to manipulate the other two into helping him."

Castle muses, "Beaten to death over a woman…when do you suppose that first happened?"

Beckett smiles and says, "I'm guessing soon after there were two men and one woman on the planet."

Castle laughs and says, "Yeah, you're probably right." Castle can see other guests arriving and says, with real regret, "I'm sorry, Beckett, but I'll have to leave you here; noblesse oblige. I'm sure Abril won't keep Josh forever. In the meantime, the bar is open and the drinks are free."

Slightly troubled that she feels reluctant for the dance to end, Beckett takes a step back and says, "Of course. Go, be the perfect host."

Castle knows her well enough to realize something's up and says, "You ok?"

Summoning her best care-free smile, Beckett says, "Yes, I'm fine."

Castle shrugs and goes to greet his guests.

* * *

><p>The party is soon in full swing. Castle is careful to make sure every second drink is water and Abril is too busy making all of his friends her friends to drink much. He's not really keeping track of time, but he knows that's it's 10:30pm when Jimmy turns off most of the regular lights, leaving only enough to keep it safe for the wait staff as they move through the crowd offering snacks.<p>

He's glad to see that a lot of his guests have made use of the makeup and markers and is rapidly becoming decorated himself, as several people use his jacket as a message board. Someone taps him on the shoulder and he turns to see Tom, who's wearing a white sweater and slacks, now almost completely covered in signatures. Tom hands him a marker and says, "Would you?"

Smiling, Castle says, "Sure, though I'm more used to signing cleavage."

With a grin, Tom pulls the front of the sweater down, revealing enough room for Castle's autograph and says, "Help yourself."

Ignoring the flirtatious tone, Castle signs the young man's chest and says, "You're here alone?"

Tom takes the marker from him and says, "No, my boyfriend's here somewhere." And then he smiles, takes the marker and says, "My turn."

Castle smiles and says, "You're too late, I'm afraid." He opens enough buttons on his shirt to reveal that Abril signed her name and drew a love heart around it when they were in the basement.

Undeterred, Tom grins and says, "Does she own your left calf yet?"

Castle laughs and lifts his trouser leg, saying, "No, that's all yours."

Tom takes so long that Castle says, "What are you writing, a novel?"

Tom finishes and says, "Just a little something for your girlfriend." When Castle immediately tries to read it, Tom takes his hand and says, "Uh, uh. Come on, let's dance."

* * *

><p>By the time he's released from the dance floor, Castle is exhausted and stows his jacket behind the bar before grabbing a bottle of water and seeking refuge in an empty booth. He's still there when Abril finds him. She slides in beside him and kisses him before saying, "Had enough already, old man?"<p>

Castle punishes her by poking her ribs and says, "That's enough of the _old_."

Abril laughs and says, "Ok." And then she touches the arm sling and says, "So, how are you, really?"

"Fine. But I might have to avoid the dance floor while it's crowded."

Abril says, "Your friend Javier is a good dancer."

Castle says, "Maybe I'd better keep you away from him. He speaks enough Spanish to be dangerous."

Abril smiles and says, ""Lo único que debemos temer es el temor mismo."

Castle knows only enough to say, "Que?"

Abril kisses him and says, "You have nothing to worry about." They're quiet for a few seconds. Abril takes a drink from his water bottle and then says, "Actually, how would you feel about making it just us?"

"You mean as a couple?" At her nod, Castle smiles and says, "I'm not sure how much free time you think I have, but I haven't been with anyone else since Clair left. So, it's entirely up to you."

Surprised, Abril says, "No one?"

Castle shakes his head and says, "Other than a kiss, no one." And then he smiles and says, "And, if you're going to get upset over a kiss, then we could be in trouble tonight."

Abril smiles and says, "So long as I'm your last kiss, I won't be upset."

Castle smiles and says, "I'd say that's up to you as well. But I'm all for the idea."

Abril says, "Good." After a second she says, "Did I see someone writing on your leg?"

Castle swings his leg up onto her lap and says, "Yeah, that's Tom. He said it's for you."

Abril reads the message and then says, "Exactly how does Tom know that you're ticklish behind your left knee?"

Castle eyebrows shoot up at Tom's audacity and he says, "Lucky guess?" But then he smiles and says, "We had one date. Oh, that was since Clair left too, sorry. But I'm not sure that really counts. All we did was fool around a little. Luckily for you, not even Tom is enough to sway me from my undying adoration of women."

Abril smiles and then says, "When was your date?"

"Oh, about a week after Clair left."

She frowns and says, "But you had sex with me only two days after she left."

Castle smiles and says, "Actually, I'm pretty sure you had sex with me. I don't recall there being much discussion about it once you realized I was ok with the idea." And then he frowns and says, "You're not worried that I had a date with a guy, are you?"

"No, it's just…" Embarrassed, she hesitates before continuing, "One of the reasons I haven't wanted more from you is that, given the age difference, I was worried that you might not be enough for me." Castle has worked out what she's getting at and is already smiling when Abril says, "And now I'm worried that you might be too much."

Unable to lose the grin, Castle says, "Well, just keep up the best you can and I'll try to go easy on you."

* * *

><p>As per Castle's instructions, Jimmy turns on the TV a little before midnight, so everyone can watch the scene at Times Square. Abril has found Castle again and he has his arm around her as the countdown finishes. He kisses her and says, "Happy New Year, bella."<p>

The noise is incredible, so Abril puts her lips almost to his ear and says, "Prospero Año Nuevo, Rick."

A jolt of pleasure goes through him and he says, "Wow, you need to do that more often."

"Wish you a prosperous new year?"

"No; speak Spanish right by my ear like that, it's…"

They're interrupted by Esposito come to claim a kiss from Abril. Castle lets her go and is soon swept up in the kiss-fest too. Jenny and then Lanie quickly find him. After kissing Lanie, he can't help but say, "I've wanted to do that for a while."

Lanie just laughs and says, "Yes, I know, and you'll have to wait another year for the next one."

Castle grins and says, "I can live with that. I already know it's worth the wait."

When someone taps him on the shoulder, somehow he knows it's Tom again. This time he's accompanied by a gorgeous young man with dark brown skin and short, black hair. Tom says, "Rick, this is Rod."

Castle says, "Your boyfriend's name is _Rod_?" And then he grins and shakes hands with Rod, saying, "Given name or nickname?"

Rod smiles and says, "Both."

Tom says, "Happy New Year, Rick."

Ever the gentleman, Tom makes no move to kiss Castle. With a what-the-heck shrug Castle kisses Tom and says, "Happy New Year, Donnie Brasco."

Castle has lost sight of Abril again and is accosted by a few more women before he realizes that he's looking for Beckett. After that he still has enough time to become nervous about what to do when he finally finds her. He spots her first and she's looking happy, even radiant. Her hair, which was styled up and away from her face when she arrived, now has a few unruly strands trailing down her face and neck. His hands almost twitch with the need to put them back in place, as she'd prefer. Instead, he keeps his hand resolutely by his side as he approaches and says, "Having fun, detective?"

Beckett turns and says, "Castle! I am, thank you." She looks a little nervous, but hesitates only a second before kissing his cheek and saying, "Happy New Year, Rick."

Seemingly of its own volition, Castle's left hand is now resting on her shoulder. He smiles and allows himself the luxury of putting one wayward strand of hair back in place before dropping his hand to his side again and saying, "Thank you, Kate." And then he grins and says, "Have you been keeping track of how many times I almost didn't make it this far?"

Beckett smiles and says, "I'm not sure anyone could keep track of that, Castle."

He laughs and says, "True enough. However, given my promise to Alexis, those numbers should change by this time next year."

Beckett nods and says, "That would be good."

Castle says, "What about you; any resolutions?"

"No, I don't really go in for that."

Always keen to learn more about her, Castle says, "Pretend you do."

Beckett thinks about it for a while and says, "I'd resolve to be more fun."

Castle's eyes widen in delight and he says, "Well, that sounds _very_ promising."

Beckett beckons him closer. When he leans in to hear, she says, "I didn't say more fun for you."

He laughs and says, "Oh, nice one. You got me." But then he grins and says, "I'll just have to hope for a ripple effect."

Beckett says, "Oh, great; now you've ruined that expression for me."

Confused, he says, "What's wrong with ripple effect?"

Trying not to smile, she says, "Nothing's wrong with it…it's the way you say it."

Eyes shining, he says, "Say what; ripple effect?"

Unable to contain the smile, Beckett says, "Seriously, cut it out, Castle."

"You didn't like _time_ _ripple_ either, did you?" After a second, he says, "Is it because it rhymes with nipple?"

Beckett's still smiling as she says, "I'm not nearly drunk enough to have this conversation with you, Castle."

"Then have another drink."

Josh appears by her side then and says, "Hey, Rick. Happy New Year."

Castle shakes his hand and says, "Yeah, and to you." Castle can see Alexis looking for him, so he excuses himself. Before he leaves, he grins and says to Josh, "Ask Beckett about the ripple effect." Castle doesn't need to glance back to know that Beckett is staring daggers at his back as he walks away. Alexis sees him and Castle says, "What's wrong?"

Alexis kisses his cheek and says, "Nothing. Happy New Year, Dad."

Pleased that she's thought of him, he says, "Happy New Year, sweetie." Taking in her appearance, from the neon makeup to the signatures on every surface of the oversized white T she's wearing over her dress, he says, "So, how goes it in the basement?"

Her eyes are practically sparking with joy as she says, "I think that I'm going to enjoy being the naughty kid."

Trusting that she's not being too naughty, he steps around her, as if he's heading for the basement and says, "Maybe I'd better just check on things."

Laughing, Alexis blocks his way and then says, "No. No, it's fine. I'll see you later."

She starts to leave, but Castle grabs her hand and say, "Wait just a minute." He lifts her hand and twirls her, then says, "Ok, you can go." When Alexis frowns in confusion, he grins and says, "Just checking for hand prints."

* * *

><p>Later, the crowd has thinned somewhat and Castle notices that the DJ, Ned, is trying to catch his eye. Excusing himself from Ryan and Jenny, he glances at his watch and realizes that Ned was trying to remind him of the time. Castle takes the microphone and his voice overrides the music as he says, "Happy New Year, everyone. Thanks for coming tonight."<p>

Someone yells out, "You kicking us out already?"

Castle smiles and says, "No. You may have noticed the coveralls by the front door. In fifteen minutes anyone not wearing them will get paint all over their clothes. So, either suit up or get the hell out of Dodge." As he returns the microphone, he warns Ned, "That goes for you too."

Having already protected his work station with a drop cloth, Ned reveals that he's concealed a bucket of the paint bombs and says, "Jimmy warned me."

Castle says, "Now _that_ is a good idea." And then he grins and says, "I'll see you on the battlefield."

Of course, the fifteen minutes isn't quite up before the first paint bomb is thrown. In the ensuing fog-filled, neon chaos it's impossible to tell who struck the first blow. When they've run out of ammunition, people start scooping up the paint with their hands and it becomes a close quarters battle. Castle's tuxedo is now a rainbow of color. He's making his way around the wall, trying to protect his injured arm when someone bumps into him. He whirls around, handful of paint at the ready, only to see that it's Alexis. She's wearing coveralls and is also covered in paint. Castle lowers his loaded hand and says, "What are you doing here?"

"Jimmy told me about this earlier. Most of my friends have gone home, so Ashley and I thought we'd join you." She looks past Castle and says, "Oh, there he is now."

When Castle turns, she hits him in the back of the head with a handful of paint and is gone before he can recover. Esposito has seen the whole thing and says, "She got you good, bro."

Castle points behind Esposito and says, "Watch out for Abril."

Esposito grins and says, "I'm not as stupid as…"

His words are cut off by Abril slapping a double handful of paint on his head and Castle says, "What were you saying, bro?"

Esposito is left trying to control the rivulets of paint running down his face as Abril approaches Castle. She's barefoot and wearing a pair of coveralls, rolled up at the pant leg because of her size. She smiles up at Castle and says, "I've been looking for you."

Satisfied that she's currently unarmed, Castle says, "Oh?" When it's apparent she only wants a kiss, he bends down to meet her and only realizes her real intention when he feels her paint covered hands grab his ass. He kisses her anyway, smiles and says, "You know I'm in trouble with Alexis now."

Abril smiles and says, "I wouldn't worry. You look like a clown vomited on you, so I doubt she'll notice."

Castle laughs and says, "Apparently, you have a way with words in two languages." And then he says, "Which reminds me; say something else in Spanish for me?"

With her lips almost touching his ear, she says, "Llévame a casa esta noche."

The End

* * *

><p>Where credit's due:<p>

"O captain, my captain!"-Walt Whitman

"All's well that ends well."-Robert Browning

"you don't know what you've got till it's gone"-I like this quote because I can imagine Alexis thinking "Jonas Brothers" and Castle thinking "Joni Mitchell".

Etta James; for everything.


End file.
